No Strings
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Clint Barton x Reader based on the prompt "I think you're just afraid to be happy."


Clint hovered over you as your breathing slowed. He brushed your hair from your forehead before landing on his back, causing the bed to bounce. You curled into his side and he kissed the top of your head.

"This is my favorite thing about Tony's parties," you said.

"I don't think this counts as part of Tony's party."

You chuckled. "No, I guess not."

His chest was firm under your hand, rising and falling with each shallow breath. You trailed your fingers up his neck and brushed your thumb over his jaw. You looked up into his eyes and he smiled.

"Maybe one day we can actually go to the party together."

You groaned. "Clint... we agreed."

"Yeah, I know we did."

"This isn't the first time you brought this up."

"And it won't be the last."

"Damn it, Clint." You sat up and pulled the sheet against your chest. "What's wrong with how we are now?"

"Hooking up randomly after parties and missions? Sneaking around?"

"Yes. That's what the arrangement was."

"Yeah, well, the arrangement sucks."

"Since when?"

"Since now." Clint sat up and ran his hand down your arm. "Why can't we just make this official?"

"And what?" You scoffed. "Be the happy little Avenger couple?"

Clint shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Yes!"

You got off the bed and Clint grabbed at the sheet as you pulled it from him.

"No, you leave the bed, you leave the sheet."

"Fine."

You threw the sheet back at him and started pulling on your clothes. You had your underwear and shirt on before he stood in front of you in his boxers, hands on your shoulders.

"Why is the idea of us so ridiculous?"

"Clint, it's not us, it's just..."

"What?"

"The whole couple thing."

"You're saying relationships are ridiculous?"

"Romantic relationships, yes."

He ran his hand through his hair and turned away.

"You're lying to yourself."

"Excuse me."

He stood in front you, not touching you, but close enough that you could feel his body heat.

"When we're making love—"

"Having sex," you corrected.

"The way you look at me... you didn't always look at me that way, but you do now. Your feelings have changed."

"No, they haven't."

"It's not just sex, and you know it."

"You're delusional."

"You're in denial." He took your hand. "I don't know why, but... I think you're just afraid to be happy."

"I am happy! I like what we have."

"I like what we have, too."

"Then why do you want to change it?"

Clint wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close. He put a finger beneath your chin and raised it just enough that he was looking straight into your eyes.

"Because I love you."

You closed your eyes for a moment. "Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because it— it complicates everything."

"But if I love you—"

"Stop it."

"And you love me—"

"But I—"

"Don't tell me you don't. Everything about the way you look at me... the way your touch me... it tells me you love me when you won't."

"Clint, I can't." You balled your fists against his chest.

"Why not?"

"I'm no good at relationships."

"Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but we're already in a relationship."

"No, we're not."

"Yeah, we are. We bring each other food, give each other messages, we each know when the other needs space, or comfort, or—"

"That's friendship."

"Friends don't sleep together. The fact that we're sleeping together, and our friendship hasn't suffered or gotten weird, babe, that's a relationship. It's the best kind."

You shook your head.

"You think you're bad at relationships?"

"Yes."

"So, you've had bad relationships before."

"Yes."

"Is this one?"

"No, but we're not—"

"Do you love me?"

"Clint—"

"Not just as a friend, but as someone you look forward to being alone with? Someone you want to hold, and be held by, and kiss?"

You nodded.

"You're afraid to be happy with me, in a relationship, because you're afraid we'll mess it up."

"Aren't you?"

"No," he said with a chuckle. "I have never been happier than when I'm with you. Sex or no sex... though I do enjoy making love to you."

He ran his fingers through the hair at your temple, then buried his hand behind your head.

"It just takes one relationship to be the good one, sweetheart. The forever one."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Damn straight."

He kissed you and you gave in. He slowly maneuvered you back into bed and wrapped his arms around you as you lay facing each other. You traced his lips with your finger, closed your eyes a moment, and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Clint."

He smiled, so big. "I know."

You gave his face a playful shove.

"Oh, no, we can't have that," he said.

He pinned you on your back with your hands above your head. He pressed gentle kisses to your lips and cheeks, then looked into your eyes.

"I love you, sweetheart."


End file.
